Blood, Death, and Love
by Sakura13087
Summary: What would you do if you fell in love with someone who could live forever?
1. They first meet

What would you do if you fell in love with someone who

could not die? Would you stay with that person or would you

leave? What if that someone could make you live for ever with

him or her? Would you take it or leave? – Sakura (1889).

It was a dark night and a girl about the age of 19 named

Sakura was walking through a dark ally on her way home from

work. She was a seamstress for the local tailor. She was follow by

her black cat who was always by her side. Her long pick hair

ended about mid back and her beautify green eye shimmered in the

little light the shown at the end of the ally. But little did she know

she was in grave danger. She was being followed by something

some thing evil. The cat hissed and was kicked. The next thing she

knew she was being choked by none other than a vampire. "If I

kill you then he will suffer!" he said. "HELP HELP ME SOME

ONE PLEASE! WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU GOT

THE WRONG GIRL! HELP!" she cried. Just then a man grabbed

the vampire and flung him into a wall. "Are you ok?" the man

asked. "Yes" Sakura said. They both saw that the vampire was

gone. "He'll get his don't worry he wont bother you again." "Who

are you?" She asked. The man bowed in front of her. "Itachi." He

said as he kissed her hand. Sakura blushed and could not help but

feel drawn to this man. "I'll see you again soon love." He smiled

showing his fangs and disappeared. Sakura ran over to her cat.

Luckily the cat was just fine. She picked her up and walked home.

"A vampire saved me from its own kind. Im afraid of them but for

some resone I felt safe with him and still do." She said to her cat.

She smiled as she walked in to her apartment and locked the door.

Mean wile on the other side of town. The vampire who

attacked Sakura was indeed getting his. "Now to fix my mistake."

Said a taller vampire. "Im no mistake you made me one of you

because you know I would kill anyone you told me to." "No I

turned you by mistake because I was hurt and weak I needed blood

anyones and you were there. But you attack a girl who I have been

watching over with Itachi for a wile. Now you die." With that the

taller vampire killed the other. "Master?" Itachi said from behind.

"He's gone no need to worry over the girl anymore." "I have

desisted that I am ready to pursue her." Itachi said. "Very well

Itachi I will watch over her and you during this time." "Thank you

Master." Itachi retired to his coffin.


	2. Death and Rebirth

One week later

"Sakura." A voice called to her from out side her window.

She opened her eyes and looked out it was Itachi. "What are you

doing here?" she asked. "I wanted to ask you out for dinner with

me?" he asked. With a smile she said yes. Itachi appeared in her

room. "You need to sleep now love." He tucked her in and told

her to me him and the tea house at 8pm the next night. She smiled

and slowly fell in to a peaceful slumber. Itachi left.

Sakura did meet with Itachi the next night and she was glad

she did she learned that Itachi was alone all the time just like her

when he was alive. She felt like it was fate that brought them

together. Itachi walked her home like the gentleman he was took

her hand and kiss it before saying good night and asking her to

meet with him again.

Sakura and Itachi were together ever night for about 2

months. She had fallen in love with him. But how could she. She

knew that vampires lived for ever unless killed. How could she

stay with him knowing that she would not be with him for ever.

She thought a lot about it. Until one night as Itachi walked her

home. "I want to ask you something my dear." He said. Sakura

looked at him. "Do you love me?" he asked. "Yes" she answered.

"Do you want to remain with me for ever?" "Yes." "You'll have

to give up being human." "I don't care all I know is that I want to

be with you no matter what." "Meet me by the fountain tomorrow

and we will be together forever." He said. Sakura nodded.

Sakura wore a love black dress her hair tied up with a hair

clip the Itachi had given to her. Itachi appeared behind her "Are

you ready love?" he asked. "Yes." He then took her in to his arms

and kissed her softly for the first time. The kiss lasted till Sakura

broke for air. Itachi tilted her head to the side kissed a spot on her

neck and bit down. Sakura cried out in pain but the pain was soon

gone. Itachi pulled away but Sakura fainted in his arms. He

smiled and disappeared with her. When she awoke she was in

Itachi's arms and also a vampire. Itachi smiled at her as he pointed

to her left hand. She looked down and there was a silver band on

her ring finger. She smiled at Itachi and fell asleep.


	3. Together again

The year 2007

A pink haired girl named Sakura had just broken up with her

boy friend Neji. After a 3 year relationship she let him for his best

friend Itachi. Neji had been cheating on her with Ino and other

girls possibly a guy also. He had beat her and left her with

confidence at all. He began to rape her ever chanch he got. She

began talking to Itachi ever night until the sun came up about how

Neji treated her. But with Itachi's help he got her to leave him.

Neji told her that he would kill her and him self if she did not come

back. But Itachi took care of that. He used his sharinggun and

drove Neji crazy. Finally after Neji was out of the picture Itachi

and Sakura started there relationship. Somehow it had felt like

they all ready new everything about each other.

Sakura's mentor Kakashi knew something that she did not.

One day Sakura was sitting with him talking when all of a sudden

she was back in what looked like 1898. She saw a girl being

attacked that look like her. Sakura was frozen in fear until a man

saved the girl. To her surprise he looked like Itachi. Just then time

skipped to Itachi biting her and turning her into a vampire. She

then saw a man who looked like Kakashi. The man promised that

he would protect the girl if anything ever happened to the man that

looked like Itachi and promised they would find each other in the

next life if they died. Sakura snapped out of it and fell in to

Kakashi's arms. "So do you remember now?" Sakura looked up at

him "Yes. But why did I re….." "Because I thought it was time to

fafull my promise I made to you two back then. So I awoke your

memories." He said. Sakura thanked him and rushed off to find

Itachi. When she found him and told him he had no clue what she

was going on about. Until he saw Kakashi again. He awoke

Itachi's memories just like he did Sakura's. He remembered saving

her, biting her, being with her and how happy it made him feel.

Itachi looked at Sakura who had just walked in the room. He ran

up to her and hugged her. She smiled. Itachi thanked Kakashi for

keeping both promises he had made to him back then. With that

they left.

They had gotten back to Itachi's room and laid down in bed.

He kissed her and one thing led to another and 1 hour later. Sakura

rested her head against Itachi's bare chest. There were both very

tired. "Itachi?" Sakura asked. "What happen the night you died?

I don't remember any of it." "I was sent on a mission to kill some

vampires that had turned on us but before I left Kakashi promised

to watch over you if anything happened to me. Well I was killed

that night they had reinforcements that we did not know of.

Kakashi watched over you until one day when you disappeared.

When he found you it was, to late. You had ripped out your own

heart. We both know before I died you were lisening to us and

heard the promises he made to me. I believe that's why you killed

yourself because you knew I would find you again in this life."

Sakura was silent for a moment. "You loved me a lot then that you

would want to fine me in this life too." She smiled. "I love you."

She said. "I love you too." Itachi said sliding something on her

finger. Sakura looked down it was the wedding band he had given

to her in there last life. Kakashi had it and gave it back to me. He

saved it for the day I found you again. I want to be with you

forever. Sakura will you marry me?" Sakura began to cry tears of

joy. "YES!" she cried. Itachi kissed her and the both drifted off to

sleep.

"No matter what happens true love always wins even over

death." (Sakura 2007.)


End file.
